


Coming Home

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Awkward Kaito, Baby Fic, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Problems, Fluff, In a Good Mood, Later Years, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: One night was all it took.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Kudos: 30





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late! I forgot it was Wednesday. Time is a construct and today was one of those days. Have some fluff!
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #12: In a Good Mood

One night was all it took.

They'd both been in a good mood, ready to take the world and run.

There had been promises, agreements, hushed words and a flurry of hands and whispers. There were soft kisses, touches, and smiles that changed in laughter. For once, there were no tears just everything two young people in love might ask for. 

Her hair tangled in his fingers, his eyes sparkling and holding hers, heat and sweat and everything that meant they were so very very  _ alive.  _

_ Alive.  _

That night they could take the world and anything it threw at them. 

That night she knew he’d never abandon her, not willingly, no matter the job he had to do or how many secrets he might be holding in. 

He knew she loved him anyway. No matter how stupid he might be. 

_ “Bakaito.”  _

_ “Hah! Ahouko!”  _

_ “Mine.”  _

_ "Yours." _

It was stupid, petulant, and utterly and completely reckless. 

But they had been in a good mood. 

Of course, that didn't mean she had to be in a good mood now.

If anything, it made the situation all the more painful.

She stood in front of the window of her room looking out on the city wondering if this really meant her career was over. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that her father would never let her serve on the task force now. Not for another year or two at the very least. 

God she hated pushing paperwork.

Extended leave would cover part of that, and then with the desk work… Even if she hated it she supposed it would have to do if Kaito didn't come home soon.

It was going to all come out soon though, and once she told her father she knew everything would hit the fan. 

She’d hoped to tell Kaito before then. Before her father called with death threats and yells. Before he heard it second hand. Never mind her own fears were… 

Still, she'd survived thus far with bulky uniforms, but people had already been asking if she was putting on weight. She  _ was _ several months along, and it was getting harder to hide the extra girth.

She thought about hiding who the father was. Refusing to reveal Kaito. It was dangerous after all, and she knew every second she was putting him further in that risk. Except, how could she even try to hide it? It was common knowledge her best friend, who happened to be a man, showed up for a visit at exactly nine months before the date would be. God, he’d swung into the station waiting to take her out to dinner and making an absolute menace of himself. 

And she'd called in sick that Monday he was visiting...

Nevermind the fact the rest of her colleagues and friends happened to be officers or detectives. Some of Japan’s best and brightest. They could probably figure it out just by the way she wore her hair, or what she had for breakfast. 

If they hadn’t had already. 

And she still hadn't told Kaito.

She hadn’t wanted to distract him. He had said he was close to finding the gem, that he had to leave Japan and finally make all this over and done. If he found out about her condition? Of course he'd be on the next plane and standing on her doorstep probably still wearing that damn monocle of his. 

After so many years he was so close to his goal, and she couldn't do that to him. He would never blame her, hell he'd probably blame himself for the whole thing which would be even stupider but-

Looking out the window again she reminded herself precisely why she couldn't call him back. She wouldn’t let him screw up on a heist and get himself killed because he was thinking about her rather than the job at hand.

That was her mantra. That’s what she told herself. 

_ I’m not scared. I’m not.  _

Because what if he hadn't meant it that night? What if he'd just lied? What if he heard and freaked out and she never heard from him at all? What if he took one look at her and decided he wanted nothing to do with her or the child?

She knew Kaito would never do that, but… the fear was there. Worse was the idea that he may be noble enough to take care of the both of them, but not love her. Not really. For him to stay and regret everything. 

How much worse would that be? 

She wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer. Looking down at her swollen belly she knew that another week or so and there was no way people wouldn't notice. That the comments wouldn’t start in earnest. A few of the women at work clearly suspected, but soon she couldn’t play it off as indigestion and winter weight. 

She hadn't cried yet. She almost did when the doctor told her the news, but she'd been so torn between elation and horror she'd managed to hold it back. If Kaito could be strong, she could figure out something as simply as a baby.

She ran a hand across her stomach and found a smile touch her face. Some part of her worried, another part was terrified, and yes she was angry… but somehow she was thrilled. Elated. Resting her hand against her stomach and knowing that it was  _ his  _ child.  _ Their  _ child. 

Aoko’s thoughts were broken by a knock on the door and panic hit her. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially at that hour, and the shirt she was wearing by no means covered her stomach's rather growing girth. 

Another knock came and she scowled, "One second!" and started looking for something, anything she could put on that would hide her condition. She saw a large bathrobe, big enough that it would at list partially camouflage the extra weight gain. It would have to do until she could change into real clothing. 

The knock came again. 

She walked over the door opening it to yell at whoever got the genius idea of calling on her so late. "Look its-"

She froze.

"Hey Aoko."

The young man who stood in front of her door looked like Kuroba Kaito. Or would have except that his hair was messier than usual, looked like he hadn't slept a wink, and had what appeared to be two hastily packed suitcases. Not to mention his clothes had the tell-tale signs of having been worn for several days straight. 

She blinked, "Ka-Kaito?"

He grinned, "Er yeah unless I switched bodies mid-plane ride or something… I don't have a monocle or anything left on do I?" He added almost moving a hand as if to check causing her to grin. "Uh… can I come in?"

She nodded not quite able to speak just yet and Kaito gave her another smile but she could tell there was something up. A sort of tension, not to mention there was no reason for Kaito to be so… rushed.

He stepped over the threshold, but his eyes never left her. Not her face but rather looking over at her, checking to make sure she was alright. If it had been any other time she might have accused him of checking her out, what with the bathrobe and all, but what with his timing and current events she wondered if it was something else.

"What's going on Kaito?"

"Can't I just surprise you sometimes? Maybe I just wanted to come home? Why must you accuse me of alternate motives?" He gave her an innocent look but she wasn't falling for it.

She looked at the suitcases and raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning on staying here then? For a while or something?" There was no way she could let him in. One night and he'd know. Yes she needed to tell him, yes it was inevitable, but not…

Suddenly fear ran through her. It was that same fear that had plagued her hours before. All the doubts that had been hounding her the last few months flooded across her mind tenfold. He was here and…

"….I’m not sure? I came from the airport-" he admitted looking at her with the same speculating look. "I can go somewhere else, if now isn't a good time…"

"No! I just-" she wanted him to stay. She wanted someone to know, especially Kaito. She needed someone. She'd done well for herself thus far but-

"Aoko? Is something wrong?" He closed the door behind him and she noticed that he crossed the space between them. She wondered to herself when they'd both grown up. Even the last time he'd visited they still felt like children in some ways. Not really adults… But the way he was looking at her now. There was nothing child-like reflected in his gaze this time. 

She could have burned on the spot.

"No…Maybe? It's…" she looked up into his absolutely trusting eyes and failed. "It's nothing."

For a second there was a glance of something. There was a hint of knowledge and questions answered that he hadn’t asked. A disappointment in the way his shoulders slumped, and his eyes hardened. 

"I missed you," he said and she was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. Not that she should be, Kaito was like that. Of course she hadn't expected him to show up on her doorstep. 

Except pulling her in like this? Holding her? If he did that, there was no way he couldn't notice.

"I missed you too-" she said softly. She suddenly felt tears well up, all the emotions she'd held back for months but she blinked them back. "I wish you could've called more…"

He sighed, "I know… but hey I don't plan on going anywhere for awhile, ne? I got some leads and they seem to have me firmly in Japan. It should be a long while before I have to leave again." He smiled at her tilting up her head and giving her a light kiss. "So, we have all the time in the world."

_ That  _ was a surprise. Months ago he'd all but given up on Japan, which was one of the things that had led them to such drastic actions that night. And now-

"You're staying in Japan?" she couldn't believe she trusted her voice, she thought she was ready to faint. Given her current condition she was almost surprised she didn't.

He grinned, "Yeah. I thought that should put you in a good mood-" 

Well he seemed to be in one, but she wondered if that would last long.

But then… it was Kaito. This was Kaito. It was…

She found herself sniffling against her will and finally he tilted her head back up and looked at her sternly, "What's wrong. Aoko you can tell me. You know that, right? I love you. Remember?"

And as he looked at her she realized that he knew. Somehow. Someway. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and she broke.

"You know don't you?" She asked hoarsely. "That's why you came home isn't it?"

The soft look in his eyes told her everything, even before he nodded. "Hakuba called and told me his suspicions. He said he'd been visiting a couple weeks ago and he realized something was up. He'd debated talking to you, but he wasn't positive. He called me a day or so ago and I took the first flight home."

"Damn detectives," she muttered.

He laughed, "I don't know. That's the second time the idiot's put me in his debt. Don't yell at him though. He said he wasn't completely positive, though I think that might have been more for your sake." He added with a weak smile. "I would've come even if he'd said he just had a vague suspicion."

She didn't say anything for a moment and then he broke the silence again with a slightly wider smile, "Would it be okay-" he pointed to the robe she was clutching close with one hand. "Presuming you do have a shirt on underneath, and just wanted to distract from it. Not that I'd complain either way but-" his usual smirk was back and she had to smile.

"Alright-" she hesitantly let go of the wrap and let the robe open enough to see the roundness of her stomach. Any fears she might have had about Kaito disappeared when she saw the way his eyes lit up and he gently pressed a hand against her stomach only to grin further, "I think he kicked!”

She had to laugh at that, "He is it? And how do you know it's a he?"

He grinned back, "Cause he'll have to take up the family business of course. Think I should teach him magic or thieving first?"

"KAITO!" he winced as she hit him aside the head, "You will NOT teach our son how to steal anything! If anything he should go into the force. The Nakamoris have been law enforcers as long as we remember."

"Well then we'll just have to hope for twins won't we? Or just hurry with a second-" he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

She should have been angry but couldn’t be. Not when he pulled her into his arms and cradled her against his chest. At that moment, standing there with his arms wrapped around her she felt the most secure she had in months. Suddenly the fears fled, and a weight lifted off of her. 

She leaned into him unconsciously, "So it’s okay? I wasn't sure how you would-"

Kaito placed a finger against her lips, his smile was contagious and his eyes shone, "I'm happy. Thrilled." 

The doubt most have shown in her face as his hand cupped her cheek, and he went on, “Mind you, I had been hoping things could have calmed down a bit. I thought we would be married and have a place of our own first and yes, yes of course I’m going to worry when I know Pandora is still out there. But, well, it was my fault anyway…” 

She started to pull back and he rolled his eyes, “Don't argue Aoko it was. Yes we both should have taken more precautions, but I should have though… look it doesn't matter to me because I wanted this, alright? Speaking of, we should probably see to that whole marriage thing. Your father's going to kill me as soon as he finds out."

Aoko looked up with a snort. She pulled away just enough to cross her arms, "Oh? Is that the only reason then? My father's wrath?"

He spluttered. She felt a tiny bit of triumph as he lost his composure, "What? No! Of course not, I've had the ring for ages I just..." 

“Yes?” 

He raised a hand and pulled out something shiny and circular from mid air. He reached out, his fingers running over her hand, slipping around to trace her palm and take her ring finger. He slipped the band onto it whispering, "If you'll have me that is…"

The teasing was gone. A slight apprehension reflected back in his gaze. 

The tears that had been building up suddenly pooled again. Words couldn’t come as she nodded, causing a few of them to escape. 

He was brushing away the drops, that fear still in his eyes. 

“ _ Bakaito!  _ Yes! Yes. Damn these stupid hormones.”

"I don't know-" he mused, finally, finally smiling. "You look cute like that. The whole tears and smiles thing you have going on…"

She shook her head, but leaned back against him. Carefully he lifted her up and set her on the sofa, he did it with the ease he might with a jewel at a heist. Safe. 

His finger's stopped their gentle brushing for a moment before he brushed the hair away from her forehead. His lips touched hers, warm and soft, she groaned into them. A second kiss, more heated than the first, until she felt phantom fingers against her side, tickling her lightly and causing her to yelp, "I will get you back for not telling me yourself later. I nearly bit Hakuba's head off when he told me. And if he asks, no I will not tell him how I managed to change his hair pink across an ocean.” 

"You didn't!"

"Actually, I wonder if he managed to get it all out yet…."

"Kaito!"

"I don’t  _ think  _ he’ll have to shave it," he pulled her back to him, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "After all I do owe him. Permanently keeping blondie pink probably isn’t the best way to do that."

“Oh Kaito.” 

They were silent, savoring each other’s presence. After a little while she tilted her head up, pressing her lips against his in another kiss. It was simple, chaste almost, but somehow felt like a promise. 

“Thank you,” she said, once she pulled back. 

"Huh? For what?" He ran his fingers through her hair, letting them get tangled in her curls. She loved the feel of Kaito’s fingers in her hair. 

Another kiss. Harder this time. Her body fitted against his, three hearts beating as one. 

" _ Bakaito.  _ What do you think?" 

She met his smile. 

"For coming home."


End file.
